Search engines can be utilized in many different fields. Search engines can be used to identify content on the World Wide Web (the “Web”), identify applications, or identify functionalities across the Web and a collection of applications. Central to any search process is the search query. A search query is a collection of one or more query terms that a search engine utilizes to identify relevant search results. Traditionally, a search engine treats a search query as a “bag of words,” whereby the search engine attempts to find results that match to one or more of the terms in the “bag of words.” This approach, however, does not take into account ambiguities that may exist in the search query itself or that there may have been better terms that would have produced more relevant results.